Seating devices which are connected to a movement mechanism are provided for example on rides at amusement parks or at fairs. Usually, seating devices on such movement mechanisms are configured as a welded construction. Therefore, the seating device has a relatively heavy weight, which has to be moved by the movement mechanism. Furthermore, there are high demands placed on the welded connections of such seating devices, so that the manufacture of such seating devices is costly.